User blog:VicVague/Another Torture Scene
Henriett is the victim. I don't want to have to do a story to make up for this but how about she is already stapped into the chair with my stuff ready to go. Also I am going to listen to Rover 2.0 and Start A Party while writing this, so it will be kinda unfocused and watered down. Just kidding. I just fingured out I can't indent my paragraphs. That is troubling... Enjoy! Light hardely made it into the 4th story room where I kept her. She was still in her hunter outfit and it would remain this way. I came out from behind her and took hold of a device that i would use to forcefully remove her nails. That's how we started. I slowly forced the slider under her nails and slowly opened it up. A sturdy piece of tissue connected to the underside of the nail and I took it by the base and tore it out, which took off a considerable part of her finger tip. Blood quickly dripped from the finger as I moved onto the next one. I revomed finger nail and everytime, she screamed in agony more and more so I stiched her mouth shut. The blood dyed the string dark red, almost black. Next I moved onto her feet. Instead of revoming her nails immediatly, I took a thin and long nail and placed on the tip of her big toe and quickly drove it into her foot, jamming her toe into the rest of her foot. She screamed through the strings so hard that she tore her bottom lip and bit, so I finished it. I tore it completely off and took the top lip and pinned it to her bottom teeth with thin nails. If she screamed that hard again, her mouth would be without lips, which is exackly what happened. She now had no lips and I cut into her cheeks to reveal all teeth. I took a stapler and pushed several into her cranium. Blood ran down her face and her face was bright red and almost purple underneath the pints of blood on her face. I moved onto her shoulders, which I completely dislocated with ease. I used two blood vials and healed her back to her normal healthy self for round two. This is where it gets real! Round two began with me kneeing her three times in the eye socket. The third blow made a sharp cracking sound and her left eye was useless as she couldn't see through all of the thick dark blood flooding down her face. Next I took out a scalple and slowly removed her pale little ears. The blood gathered in a small space behind her collar bones and continued to leak down. Her constant screaming was beginning to get insulting, so I pulled her head back by her hair and forced some rancid, chunky, warm milk down her throat. After half had disappeared into her stomach, she vomitted a bunch of it up. Blood was mixed in with the thick excretion. ''!WARNING!'': This part is not only very gory, but is extremely dark! I would STRONGLY recommend that you do not continue on! I pulled out a freshly sharpened cleaver and chopped each of her delicate fingers off one at a time, each like a baby carrot. I planned to heal her once more before the grand finale. But first, I had two more special treats in store for her. Her twitching eyes fixed on my newest tool. I packed the gunpowder into the blunderbuss and stuck the quicksilver bullet within and pressed it onto her right kneecap. She begged and pleaded and swore, but they were all in vain as her knee was nothing anymore but mutilated bone, flesh and tissue. After the second one I decided to use the last two blood vials before she gave up on me. I walked out of the room before she could plead with me or try to barter anything and I returned with two lovers. They were tought, bound, blindfolded and had cloths over their mouths. I put them on their knees before Henriett and she was ultimatly forced to choose which would die and which would live. I knew that the other would be unable to live without the other and the death of his/her significant other would drive them to suicide. The trio of crying voices were getting irritating so I chose the wife for Henriett. I knock the husband away but forced him to watch as I took hold of an aluminum bat and rested it against the womans temple. The cold and hard bat reflected Henrietts horrified face and the woman closed her eyes when she heard the uncontrolable sobbing of her dearest lover, whom she had spent years with and whom she would eventually raise a family alongside. I pulled back the bat and with all of my upper body strength, I sent the metal club right into the side of her skull! The ring of the impact was sharp and she slammed into the floor with blood flooding out of her gapping mouth as the blow rendered her basic motor skills crippled. She could barely even gasp of the smallest breath of air, the smallest gasp of hope for surviving the attack, but her death was nigh as I continuously broke her rips in with the bat over and over and ended her scriming life with a final skull smashing blow. The father was in complete and utter shock so I wasted him to by placing the blunderbuss into his mouth and blew his brains out all over the wall. The chunky flesh and brains coated the wall and slowly slided down to the floor. I had enough of her so I finished her off. The next day, the Yharnam paper spoke of a woman who had been tied by her feet and dangled above the floor, before being disemboweled all over herself. People were afraid, people didn't speak about this, similar to how they don't speak of the beast that roam the night and maw their precious children. For what is a beast from a man anyway if you take away the physiology.... Category:Blog posts